InuYasha: The tragic love song of destiny
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: La historia del hanyou ayudado por una chica del futuro, reencarnación de la primera guardiana. Esa era la historia de InuYasha. Pero... ¿que fue antes de todo? ¿Como inició la fatal tragedia? Lee la historia de como dos almas solitarias quisieron vivir
1. Cuando comenzó todo

No sé que me pasa pero quise escribir esta historia, desde el comienzo. Tomé los hecho del Ova, sólo que modificados en algunas partes, para darle un mejor contexto a la historia. La verdad me gusta más mi forma de cómo se conocen, pero por lo pronto, primero la Perla. Estuve tentada a poner siempre Shikon no Tama, pero mejor lo dejamos con la versión en español. Aunque por ahí coloqué varias palabras japonesas, para los que no entienden les pondré el significado, aunque les advierto que de vez en cuando usaré en español y su forma japonesa.

Hanyou: Un hombre mitad demonio. Hijo de humana y demonio o al revés. Es relegado por ambas razas al no pertenecer a ninguna.  
Youkai: Demonio  
Oni: Monstruos de la montaña, hay varias variantes, existen buenos y malos.  
Sankontessou: Las conocidas "garras de acero" de InuYasha.  
Hijinkessou: Es ataque variante a sus garras de acero, pero estas se efectúan cuando hay sangre en sus manos, la que viaja como navajas afiladas.  
Onee-sama Hermana, en su forma más respetuosa.  
Miko: Sacerdotisa  
Hiraikotsu: Boomerang gigante, hecho de huesos de demonios que sirve como arma.  
Taiji: Nombre de la aldea de exterminadores donde vive Sango.

Si, lo sé, muchas palabras en otro idioma, pero ya estoy muy acostumbrada y esta vez quise variar. Además le quiero decir una cosa, lo que vaya entre guiones largos en cursiva serán pensamientos.

_**Capítulo 1: "Cuando comenzó todo"**_

El paisaje era el mismo de cada noche ante sus ojos llenos de frialdad. De color marrón, inexpresivos y calculadores. Una pantalla que guardaba dentro de sí todas las emociones, sentimientos y debilidades que tenía como los humanos, de los que se sentía excluida en todo sentido. No podía ser como los demás, por culpa de esa maldita joya que le entregaron a custodiar las personas de una aldea de exterminadores.

Causa de todas sus desdichas y desgracias, pureza perdida y vida robada, esa era la Perla de Shikon que ahora sostenía entre sus finas manos de porcelana nívea. Un lamento agónico escapó de su garganta al hacer frente a su dura realidad, una cruel verdad que le hería en lo más profundo de su ser. No del alma. Nunca sintió tener una en realidad. —Que hermosa está la Luna…—La mujer inhaló un poco del aire fresco de la noche mientras esperaba que esta vez él si apareciera, de hecho, presentía que estaba cerca. Aquél único ser que la entendía en su sufrimiento.

Él dudaba un poco en acercarse, pues no esperaba encontrarla ahí, aunque eso lo llenaba de alegría. La sacerdotisa de piel blanca era la única en su vida que le había visto de una forma distinta, al inicio podrían haber sido los peores enemigos, pero después… ni él sabría describirlo. Era un sentimiento extraño y nuevo que le confundía, obligándolo a huir de ella, pero… a la vez lo atraía más hacia esa joven.

Todo aquello le parecía un sueño, pero era cierto. Ahí estaba ella, tan sosegada, tan sola… sus cabellos sueltos brillaban con la luz de la Luna. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo en ella parecía perfecto, era como ver a un Ángel, para él, el más hermoso de todos los Ángeles. — ¿Puedo sentarme? —Preguntó de forma tímida.

—Me preguntaba cuando llegarías. —Ladeó el rostro y en la delgada línea de sus labios se curvó un gesto parecido a una débil sonrisa. —Siéntate.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, sacerdotisa? —Interrogó con cierta mordacidad. No podía permitirse ser débil ante una humana, y menos ante ella. A pesar de compartir tanto tiempo a su lado, contando las veces que mutuamente se habían defendido, y los momentos tan hermosos que tuvo a su lado, no había del todo la confianza absoluta con la mujer que al menor descuido podría acabar con su vida en un instante.

—No podía dormir, hanyou…—Expresó sintiendo su latente actitud frívola, consciente del daño que le hacía al llamarlo de ese modo. Lamentaba mucho hacerlo, pero su actitud salía a relucir cuando él actuaba así con ella, le lastimaba que ambos no tuvieran la confianza suficiente para hablarse sin ningún temor, con libertad. La que ella tanto anhelaba. Orientó los ojos sobre el intenso color dorado y vio el brillo que desprendían estos al molestarse. Aflicción, angustia, dolor, todo entremezclado por ese apelativo. Por instantes sintió la pesada carga de sus palabras sobre los hombros y el corazón, aquella que llamaban culpa los aldeanos. Aclaró su garganta, tratando de endulzar su voz sin expresión, tener ese tacto con él que tanto le encantaría. — ¿Y tú?

—No…—Bajó la cabeza, con la melancolía a flor de piel. Aunque el fuera quien buscó la agresión directa el corazón se le acongojaba por su tono. Algo estaba mal con él, le hería más de lo debido que ella lo llamara de ese modo, una humana que le hería hasta el alma y él simplemente no podía defenderse. —Yo solo pensaba…

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º* º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Una niña de cabellos oscuros corría en dirección frontal al encuentro de su ser más querido, aquella por quien daba la vida y le debía tanto. No solo porque la cuidara desde que quedaron huérfanas, la admiraba, la respetaba, era su ejemplo a seguir. Su hermana era toda una sacerdotisa de alto nivel, y la custodia de la aldea en donde residían. Después de un extenso trecho de correr enfocó la silueta de su hermana mayor con otra mujer. — ¡Onee-sama! —Gritó para llamar su atención la niña. La joven que permanecía inamovible frente a ella hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—Kaede, apártate. —La mujer que la acompañaba también se puso en alerta de inmediato. Un recuerdo llegó a la mente de la pequeña Kaede, donde su hermana y ella hacían reverencia a esa mujer cuando pasaba un lado del camino. Le preguntó a su hermana el por qué de la acción y ella le respondió sobre la categoría, además de que ella tenía más poder espiritual. Obedeció de inmediato y se quedó en su lugar, justo detrás de ella. Acompasando sus pasos buscó las señales en el cielo de lo que presentía. Una energía maligna que estaba a punto de atacar. —Parece que han llegado…

— ¿Acaso te sientes insegura? —Preguntó arrogantemente la sacerdotisa a su lado.

—Insegura…—Exhaló al aire, preguntándose en su mente cuan cierta podía ser esa palabra. De pronto la nube oscura que se ciñó sobre ellas empezó a transformarse en un remolino y de ella emergieron demasiados monstruos, miles de ellos. Cosa fácil para una sacerdotisa de tan alto nivel, pero tremendamente cansado por la cantidad. Uno de ellos se acercó a su hermana menor e intentó atacarla, pero rápidamente fue eliminado por una flecha sagrada.

—Sí, después de todo eres una mujer…—Con agilidad asestaba golpes a los demonios que evaporaba al simple tacto con su arma. —Pero, más que mujeres, ambas somos sacerdotisas con un deber. —Eliminaron a la mayoría con suma facilidad, dando unos pasos atrás se cuidaban la espalda, una contra la otra.

—_Es verdad, antes que mujer soy sacerdotisa._ —Los demás fueron destruidos de unas cuantas flechas más y algunos golpes de la otra sacerdotisa mujer. —_Yo soy una sacerdotisa._ —Kaede, quien observaba escondida detrás de una gran roca, miraba impresionada la batalla. Pensado en lo genial que era su hermana mayor.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º *º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

El joven de ropajes extraños corría por el bosque sin detener el paso, hasta que encontró una rama adecuada para esconderse de su perseguidor. El demonio comenzó a correr buscando su aroma inconfundible, por considerarlo un sangre sucia se sentía con mayor poder, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad d asesinar a un semi-demonio. — ¡Hanyou! —Su voz resonó con el mayor eco, yendo a estampar con el amplio sentido del oído del susodicho. — ¡Hanyou!

—Aquí estoy…—Volteó al lugar de donde provenía la elevada voz, encontró al semi-demonio a punto de atacarlo por lo que soltó un alarido. — ¡Sankontessou! —Y de un simple ataque eliminó al Oni que le acosaba. —A ver si te atreves a volver a llamarme hanyou…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º *º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Los aldeanos del lugar eran felices, sin ningún tipo de complicaciones. Su aldea era de las más reconocidas y la mayor fortaleza anti-demonios debido a la profesión por excelencia en su villa, el exterminio de estos. Los jóvenes que escogieran el oficio debían ser preparados desde mucho antes en las artes del combate, especializado en todo tipo de conocimientos sobre veneno, antídotos, demonios y sus clases. Ahora tan solo eran unos hombres que disfrutaban de la compañía de una mononoke del tipo gato. Una pequeña gatita que bailaba para acompañarlos en su rato libre. — ¡Señor! —Escuchó gritar a lo lejos, alzando el rostro para ver al joven que corría en su dirección.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó con interés.

—Es la cueva de la sacerdotisa Midoriko…

Corrieron al lugar deseado. En cuanto llegó unos hombres que vigilaban, además de ser espectadores de que la protección de color azul que siempre permanecía en la cueva estaba comportándose muy extraña- Restos de demonios que intentaron traspasar quedaban fuera. Esta vez fue un ciempiés enorme. —La barrera se mueve, señor.

—Esta es la cueva donde reside el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, aquella poderosa que logró purificar más almas que nadie.

—Estos son restos de lo que acaban de intentar entrar. —El jefe de los hombres observó con cautela los cadáveres y alcanzó a ver un destello, tal vez aquella mujer enviaba una señal desde su cueva. Dio un golpe con el hiraikotsu que llevaba en la espalda y de la herida se desprendió una canica de color rosado. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Es el alma cristalizada de la sacerdotisa Midoriko. —La tomó entre sus manos y la mostró a los demás presentes. —Se llamará Perla de Shikon. —Alzándola, con cuidado de mantenerla firme entre sus dedos, mostró su brillo al Sol, pero en ese instante la mononoke gruñó alertándolos. — ¿Qué sucede Kirara? —Repentinamente se alzó de entre los escombros una figura del dorso de una mujer desnuda, pegada aun enorme cuerpo de ciempiés con seis brazos.

—Entrégame la perla de Shikon… entrégamela…—Pedía con su aguda voz la demonio en cuanto se acercó. La mujer con cuerpo de ciempiés se acercó peligrosamente a atacarlos, rodeó al hombre con la joya en manos y lo apresó en su cuerpo. —La Perla de Shikon. —Repitió una vez antes de acercarse a su cuello. Preparó sus afilados colmillos y mordió el cuello del hombre, inyectándole veneno. El hombre emitió un gemido doloroso y la mononoke acudió a atacarla, mordió el cuerpo grotesco y el hombre fue soltado. Se llevó la mano a la herida e inmediatamente se preparó para atacar.

— ¡Hiraikotsu! —Y lanzó el hueso de demonio que llevaba en su espalda, destrozando el cuerpo de la mujer. El dorso de ella cayó y cerró sus ojos, pero cuando los aldeanos presentes corrieron a ver si estaba bien su jefe de aldea el youkai escapó volando el aire, gritando por aquella joya que intentó arrebatar.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —Preguntó preocupado uno de los hombres.

—Sí, pero necesitamos una miko. Esta perla necesita purificación. —La apresó más entre sus dedos mientras sentía el agudo dolor recorrerle el cuerpo entero. —Una miko.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º *º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Después de la pelea las dos mujeres contra los youkai de bajo nivel regresaron por el sendero que las llevaba de vuelta a la aldea. Marcharon en el silencio acostumbrado, la hermosa miko de cabellos lacios y destellantes avanzaba junto a su hermana de ojos castaños. Y la otra sacerdotisa de nivel superior la observaba de reojo, no comprendía como su compañera podía ser tan poco interesa en su aspecto físico, para ella lo era todo. Por eso no soportaba la idea de que algún su esplendorosa belleza se esfumara.

Detuvieron el trote al ver la cercanía de la aldea, era el momento de despedirse. Giró el cuerpo para ver a la pelinegra de traje azul oscuro, poseedora de un collar de perlas entre un tono azul y verde. Pero lo que vio en sus ojos la sorprendió, aunque bien su rostro no lo reflejara, ni en sus ojos se asomó el asombro por el que atravesaba su mente. Tardó instantes en comprender lo que sucedía con ella. —Hasta aquí llegamos juntas, buen día el de hoy.

—Claro Tsubaki. —Expresó sin ninguna emoción en la voz. —La mujer dio media vuelta y se marchó con un ápice de frustración, al que le causaba la indiferencia de esa mujer de ojos marrones.

Fue la despedida simple, sin cordialidad. Pero la sacerdotisa comenzó de nuevo su rumbo y su hermana le siguió a un lado sin preguntar nada al respecto. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su hermana pensando en lo grandiosa que era, pero le daba algo de pena. Esa expresión era inflexible con todos, como si le faltara algo. No era como las jóvenes de su edad, pero a veces le veía sonreír, a su hermana le gustaba ayudar a los demás, pero a veces creía que no le gustaba el tener que ser alguien especial, más que una simple mujer, una sacerdotisa. Llegaron a el centro de toda la aldea, donde un grupo de gente reunidas le esperaba a la sacerdotisa principal. —Excelencia…—Se dirigió uno de los hombres. —La esperan un grupo de hombres de la aldea Taiji.

—Enseguida iré. —Caminaron hasta su cabaña y la noche ya las cubría con su manto. Kaede entró a la cabaña dejando a solas a su hermana mayor y al grupo de hombres. Pero a través de las cortinas veía con algo de lucidez el grupo de hombres, el que lideraba a los demás le hizo una reverencia a la que correspondió su hermana. Tan solo intercambiaron unas palabras antes de que el aproximara su mano y le entregara una pequeña luz resplandeciente, de color rosa.

— ¿Qué es eso hermana? —Preguntó la niña, saliendo de la cabaña mientras la lluvia intermitente empapaba su cuerpo. Su hermana le sonrío con gentileza y le mostró de sus manos una canica rosa que brillaba con esmero.

—ES la Perla de Shikon, Kaede. —Volvió a posa su vista sobre el brillo y cerró los ojos. Una nueva luz con fuerza destelló en la joya, como una especie de purificación. —Esta joya tiene increíbles poderes, me la entregaron para purificarla de las energías malignas que absorbe y protegerla de todos los youkai que intenten quitármela.

—Un nuevo deber como sacerdotisa.

—Si. —Contestó desanimada. —Ahora soy la sacerdotisa custodia de la Perla de Shikon.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º *º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

_**N/dp: **_ Me da mucha tristeza esta historia, es algo corto, pero quiero dejarles la emoción de que se conozcan hasta el siguiente capítulo, si se portan bien y me dejan post les dejó la continuación antes de tiempo, ay que la tengo escrita, al menos llevo unos cuatro capítulos. (Lo que te da tiempo a corregirlo, porque están horribles) *Mirada diabólica* Espero que lo digas porque es una historia triste, ¿o no Yuuko? (Si, claro *Sarcasmo*) Bien, no es chantaje, pero me encantaría conocer su opinión sobre esta historia, un detalle más. Planeo que el titulo de cada capítulo se una al final y forme un verso, pero eso por el momento es solo suposición, voy a escribir uno y si me sale, se hará de esta forma ;D.

_Aunque no te guste el personaje de Kikyou, por favor no comentar de forma negativa. Nos guste o no, forma parte muy importante de la historia, y siento pena por la joven sacerdotisa que no logró vivir un verdadero amor, no porque no se amaran, pero faltó el tiempo. Madurar. Confiar. Y esa oportunidad se las quitó Naraku al tenderles la trampa cuando su relación era tan temprana._

_**No a la violencia anti-Kikyou, no a las anti-Kagome**_

_**¡Todas amamos a InuYasha, sea a él o a la serie, no arruinen eso!**_


	2. Nunca esperé conocerte de ese modo

Gracias por comentar a: Carolina, te agrdezco mucho tu review, es un apoyo para mi, ya que al aprecer a nadie le agrada esta pareja ToT Te dedico este capitulo, espero que te agrade...

Capítulo 2: "Nunca imaginé conocerte de ese modo"

Una noche difícil había sido esa. Con las nubes de tormenta, anunciando la llegada del agua, en el cielo de cristalinos colores naranja por el atardecer y la inminente llegada de una noche sin Luna. Bajo este panorama, una fiera batalla se desarrollaba entre demonios y una sola mujer de apariencia fascinante bajo los destellos rojizo, casi inexistente. El último monstruo de bajo nivel y energía burlesca para la sacerdotisa de enorme poderes apareció para atacarla. Una sola flecha fue suficiente para acabar con él. Suspiró aliviada, pues la noche estaba bastante avanzada y ella se sentía muy agotada.

En ese momento, la lluvia ya caía desde hace bastante rato y sus ropajes habían sido dañados. El hakama rojo desgarrado hasta las rodillas y uno que otro arañazo en los muslos, su haori había sido destrozado en varios sitios, por suerte, nada inapropiados, sólo el kosode bajo su haori había salido intacto y era la única prenda que la cubría del tacto directo contra el agua helada. Los rayos y truenos en el cielo amenazaron de ir más allá de una simple lluvia. Palpó su carcaj y supo entonces que había utilizado la última flecha, debía marcharse antes de estar expuesta al peligro.

Cerca de ese sitio otra batalla se estaba desatando, dos ogros de la montaña seguían de cerca a un joven de vestimenta roja. Un traje hecho de tela de las ratas de fuego llamado Hinesumi. Cada hebra de cabello larga de color plateado se mecía al ritmo del viento fortalecido por la próxima tormenta, al ritmo de su escape. Con sus pies sobrehumanos se lanzó con fuerza desde la rama donde estaba y llegó hasta la copa de un árbol. —Maldito hanyou… ¡ven y responde por la muerte de nuestro hermano! —Una voz grotesca resonó fuertemente en sus orejas que residían sobre su coronilla. A pesar de estar tan debilitado el sonido era desgarrador.

— ¡Feh! Si asesiné a su hermano fue por su culpa, era demasiado débil. —Escondido en la cima, vociferó sus reclamos con esa voz grave tan característica de él. Recordó el motivo de su persecución, unos días atrás en una pelea destrozó con sus garras a un estúpido Oni que cometió el error de enfrentarse a él, precisamente al magnifico y grandioso semi-demonio que nadie debería atreverse a despreciar. Y ahora los hermanos venían en busca de venganza contra un relegado como él. Un mitad humano, mitad demonio. —Tal y como lo haré con ustedes ahora mismo… Saltó de su escondite y con sus garras afiladas se lanzó al ataque contra esos dos seres. — ¡Sankontessou! —La piel de aquellos Oni era demasiado gruesa como para atravesarla con un simple ataque como ese. Las filosas cuchillas que eran sus dedos inhumanos realizaban un corte, que incluso dejaba una estela peligrosa, como si el viento también fuera cortado y guiado a través de su mano. — ¡Mierda!

—Lo único que has conseguido es exponerte, los de tu tipo son tan imbéciles como repugnantes. —Aquellas palabras llenas de veneno en su contra le hicieron hervir la sangre, aquellos malditos bastardos que se atrevían a despreciarlo por algo que él no tenía la culpa lo pagarían caro. No podía evitar ser hijo de un demonio y una humana, mezcla de razas, vergüenza de ambas, el despreciable hombre mitad bestia. Se dio un golpe interno por pensar en eso ahora y de nuevo se lanzó de al ataque con sus Sankontessou, obteniendo el mismo intento fallido de éxito.

—Si no puedo herirlos con el Sankontessou…—Mostró con su sonrisa lasciva parte de sus afilados colmillos y llevó una garra a su rostro. Paseando la afilada uña con cierta precisión, cuidando de no causar una herida grave que no lograra curar esa noche sin Luna. Ejerció presión y obtuvo un poco de su sangre, pero suficiente para cubrir sus garras. Tronando sus dedos y alistándolos lanzó el nuevo ataque contra los ogros de la montaña. — ¡Hijinkessou! —Y sacudió su mano sobre los enemigos dándoles con toda la furia de su nuevo ataque, en el que las gotas de sangre viajaban como navajas incisivas, hiriendo a ambos. Despedazándolos.

La noche estaba avanzada y en ese instante sintió sus fuerzas huir del cuerpo, como cada maldita noche del mes en que la Luna se iba, llevándose su luz con ella. En un último intento impulsado por sus pies en plena transformación llegó a unas ramas altas que estaban a mediana distancia en donde comenzó el proceso. Sus puntiagudas garras fueron lo primero, decrecieron y el filo se esfumó, dejando unas uñas normales de humano. Su cabello se tornó de color negro azabache, luminoso y sus orejas que residían sobre su cabeza ex-argentada se marcharon junto al poder de su sangre demoníaca, dejando en su lugar, como todos los humanos unas orejas a cada lado, a la altura de sus ojos y la parte superior de sus mejillas.

Era un humano por completo, sin poderes, por una noche. Le fastidiaba esa forma, era más vulnerable su cuerpo, al igual que débil. Indefenso. Vio las nubes de tormenta venir y decidió emprender huída, buscar un escondite donde refugiarse hasta que la noche terminara. Escuchó algunos ruidos extraños, un par de pasos de sandalia ligera, una mujer. Inmediatamente se cubrió con el tronco y prestó atención.

La silueta de una mujer lanzando flechas a cualquier demonio que se le atravesara era lo más que distinguía entre las sombras vagas e indefinidas. El último que visualizó no merecía ni una flecha por ser tan insignificante. — ¿Quién anda ahí? —La joven tenía un amplio sentido a pesar del agotamiento físico y de energía espiritual, pudo percibir un youki demoníaco. Miró a su alrededor y sobre una rama alta percibió una parte de vestimenta roja. —Deja de esconderte…—Y el joven asomó la cabeza enfrentando el reto, posteriormente levantó su cuerpo y lo expuso ante ella. —Ah, eres un humano. —Afirmó algo intranquila, podría haber jurado que aún quedaba un demonio más. Acotó su atención en sus ojos oscuros y distinguió la soberbia y temor entremezclados en un brillo tenue.

— ¿Y que era lo que esperabas? —Expresó, mordiendo las palabras. Su actitud arrogante y sus ojos de color chocolate oscuro reflejaban la molestia causada. Esa mujer lo veía en su forma humana, lo que más odiaba en el mundo, sentir expuesto su secreto más íntimo.

—Si vienes por la Perla de Shikon vuelve por el camino del que vienes. —Él arrugó el entrecejo al oír esas palabras, no sabía nada sobre esa cosa a la que se refería. La voz de ella sonó lenta, pausada, quiso demostrar esa mirada que a cualquiera intimidaba, pero estaba al borde de sus últimas fuerzas. Tenía que marchar de ese lugar.

— Oye sacerdotisa…—Habló de manera despectiva, despreciando el cargo que poseía la joven. — ¿Qué es eso de la Perla de Shikon? —Preguntó curioso, rumores le habían llegado gracias a sus orejas caninas, sobre una joya que custodiaba una sacerdotisa de gran poder. Pero no tenía la menor idea de para qué servía la dichosa perla. La vio darle la espalda y le causó ira desbordante. No toleraba que nadie lo hiciera por su condición de hanyou y menos aún una sacerdotisa tan inútil como esa. —Te he preguntado algo, maldita bruja.

—Por favor, no te hagas el desentendido…—Su voz tenue, sin expresión. Necesitaba marcharse ya o quedaría expuesta.

—No me estoy haciendo nada, perra.

—Bueno, si no vienes por eso, en todo caso, no tiene sentido que permanezca aquí. —Dio un pasó y cayó de costado sobre el suelo, emitiendo un lamento agónico de dolor. El pelinegro que observaba la escena saltó precipitadamente hacia ella sin saber que hacer.

—Oye…

—Vamos, hazlo de una vez…—Proclamó la pelinegra de cabello liso, interrumpiendo al joven, desorientado del significado de sus palabras. Enfocó sus ojos oscuros sobre los orbes marrones sin brillo que le dirigían una mirada dubitativa. Ahora la situación daba un vuelco, era ella quien no se explicaba la reacción tan desconcertada del hombre, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta a qué se refería? No entendía la actitud preocupada de ese joven. —Esta es… tu… oportunidad…—Proclamó entrecortadamente, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y conciencia.

— ¡Feh! Otra vez con eso. —Declamó furioso, sintiéndose menospreciado. —Yo no soy ningún cobarde como para atacar a alguien que no puede defenderse. —Ella lo escrutó completamente sorprendida, justo antes de entrecerrar sus ojos, dejándose expuesta a la voluntad de ése desconocido. Él la contempló de ese modo, las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a lavarle la tierra de su rostro níveo, se veía tan vulnerable frente a él, indefensa.

— ¿Onee-sama? —Una voz infantil resonó por el bosque, seguramente se trataba de una niña y estaba preocupada por su hermana. El joven vio de reojo a la pelinegra que apenas permanecía consciente. Ante la voz abrió sus ojos y se encontraba observando cada uno de sus movimientos con cautela, supo enseguida a quien buscaba. Aún bajo la lluvia y a pesar de su condición de humano detectó las pisadas de más gente y luces de vela comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. — ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Miko-sama! —Las voces de los aldeanos comenzaron a acercarse más. Con una contemplación recelosa de las luces, el joven se puso alerta e inmediatamente retrocedió. Ahora era él quien debía irse, no quería que nadie más lo viera en esa condición. Dio media vuelta y emprendió la huída, al tiempo que la joven sacerdotisa perdía la conciencia completamente.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Después de huir de ese sitio encontró el refugio deseado en una rama gruesa de un árbol alto. Era perfecto para él, acostumbrado a lo más incomodo, vivir alerta todo el tiempo por culpa de todos los que querían asesinarlo, no eran pocos. Demasiados como para poderlos soportar por más tiempo. Llevó sus brazos detrás de su nuca para admirar a la nada, no podía dormir. Nunca había dormido durante una noche de Luna en sus ciento cincuenta años de vida, no al menos que él recordara y aunado a estar sin la presencia de su madre para velar por su sueño.

Escondido por el manto negro de la noche se aseguraba de evitar enemigos indeseados. Pero cuando un ruido ensordecedor, un grito femenino al parecer, sobrevoló por encima de él, alzó la vista y vio a un torso de mujer horrible, con un pedazo de cuerpo de ciempiés. Iba gritando algo extraño, por lo que el hanyou decidió prestar atención. —La joya que posee enormes poderes… la Perla de Shikon…—Pasó de largo sin advertir su presencia.

—Así que esa era la cosa a la que se refería…—Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa lasciva de medio lado, mientras una de sus cejas gruesas se enarcó. —La perla de Shikon que otorga poderes asombrosos… con esa joya podría convertirme en un demonio por completo. —No podía dejar de sonreír ante la idea, ser un demonio por completo. Así eliminaría a todos aquellos que le despreciaban, youkais inútiles y humanos estúpidos de los que siempre recibió maltrataos y humillaciones. El precio para conseguir su venganza era tan simple, sólo debía arrebatarle la perla a esa sacerdotisa. Por su mente cruzó el recuerdo de ella, tendida sobre el suelo, con su rostro lavado por el agua de lluvia. —Tendré que enfrentarme a la miko…

*º*º*º*º*º*º**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º* º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

N/dp: Espero que te guste Carolina, dedicacion especial a ti ;D


	3. Enemigos por ineludible imposición

**Perdón por la ENORME tardanza, pero es que se me fue la onda de este fic, prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima.**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y su equipo no me pertenecen, son de la Dama del Manga Rumiko Takahashi (pero planeo tomar cartas en el asunto *risa malvada*) Mientras tanto escribo locas historias con el propósito de hacerlo sufrir porque lo amo (¿?) y aún no se le declaró a Kagome…

_**Capítulo 3: "Enemigos por ineludible imposicisón" **_

—_Parece que mientras más lo deseo más se aleja de mí, sin embargo, yo misma sé que es imposible. Pero mi corazón se resiste a olvidar ese sueño que me parece inalcanzable. No quiero engañarme más. Siempre seré la guardiana de la Perla de Shikon._ — La hermosa joven comenzó a recorrer el camino para volver a su hogar, pero su mente no podía apartarse de una idea, de ese deseo que habitaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. —_Una mujer… como me gustaría ser una simple mujer. _

—Señorita, un monstruo ha aparecido…—Un hombre de canas mayores y edad avanzada se acercó a comunicarle la noticia a la sacerdotisa de su aldea que cuidaba siempre de ellos. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro de la bella chica.

—Es un sueño imposible. —Murmuró.

— ¿Disculpe? —Interrogó el anciano a la mujer de mirada melancólica. Su rostro siempre inexpresivo apenas marcaba una leve sensación de tristeza, como sentía pena por la joven mujer que vivía atada a una vida de constante peligro.

—Nada… nada. —Respondió antes de dar la media vuelta ya avanzar junto al hombre que la siguió, para indicarle la dirección.

El trayecto al trozo de bosque donde se encontraba fue demasiado rápido. Tres flechas fueron suficientes para que la hábil mujer atrapara al monstruo, dejándolo sin salida. Cogido por las mangas contra el tronco de un árbol. De ropajes extraños, una tela única de color rojo fuego que desprendía energía demoníaca, cabello argentado de hebras largas y ojos desconcertados, expuestos. Color oro fundido en ira y soberbia. — ¿Qué? —Preguntó confundida, sin dejar esa frialdad de lado. — ¿Un hombre mitad demonio? —Ella conocía esos rasgos, no había sido su imaginación. Era el mismo de la noche anterior y el youki que percibió era el suyo antes de convertirse en humano.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Quiso saber el hanyou. No le agradaba que le despreciaran por su situación, ser el hijo de un demonio y una humana, sin pertenencia a una raza ni a la otra. Un relegado. Ella estalló en carcajadas, algo insólito, ya que nunca reía. — ¡Oye! ¿Pero que te pasa?

—Es que me pareció muy divertido…. Tú colgado de ese árbol y tratando de escapar. —Para el aldeano que estaba observando la escena, esta era una situación increíble: la sacerdotisa riéndose del monstruo, mientras éste parecía confundido. Se alegró por ella, porque toda la tristeza que había demostrado durante tantos días aparentaba haberse ido gracias al hanyou. Mientras esa extraña mujer reía, el hombre mitad bestia trataba de hacer que no siguiera haciéndolo, pero cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca solo parecía aumentar la alegría de aquella sacerdotisa. —Ha sido divertido, pero tengo que irme. —Dijo ella, finalmente.

—Espera un momento, ¿acaso no vas a tratar de matarme? —Cuestionó incrédulo el semi-demonio. Una punzada de temor ante la respuesta se alojó en su estómago pero el orgullo le hizo alzar el rostro y demostrar su orgullo.

—No. —Respondió con voz muy tranquila.

— ¿No? —Vociferó con voz tremebunda, desgarradora a los oídos. Instando a crear miedo en la mujer, quedando en vano su esfuerzo. Esa mujer se mostraba aún peor que la noche que lo descubrió con su forma humana, sabía su mayor secreto. Ladeó el rostro mirando fijamente al aldeano, al menos obtenía la victoria parcial sobre él. — ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero. —El aldeano que se moría de temor ante la mirada insistente de oro, quedó sorprendido ante tal respuesta, la sacerdotisa estaba actuando de manera muy extraña frente a ese demonio.

—Eres una mujer demasiado tonta…—La miró desafiante, evocando el color tan marrón de sus ojos. Quiso leer en ellos algún temor pero le fue imposible, eran totalmente inescrutables, fríos, inexpresivos. Y una idea le cruzó a la mente para intentar hacerla reaccionar. — ¿No será que me tienes miedo?

—No, simplemente no quiero. —Fue la respuesta tajante.

Pero el peli-plateado volvió a insistir. Ya informado había ido en su búsqueda por aquella joya, dando crédito a las historias. Él había llegado ahí creyendo que se enfrentaría con una de las sacerdotisas más poderosas de todos los tiempos, por lo que aquella actitud le desconcertaba tanto como lo molestaba. ¿Qué se creía ella? ¿Acaso no le parecía un rival digno? Así que seguía insistiendo, quería saber la causa de aquella postura. La calma con la que respondía solo servía para enfadarlo más, de alguna manera, sospechaba que esa era su intención. De pronto la mirada de la sacerdotisa volvió a ser fría, penetrante. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —Quiso saber. El demonio quedó más sorprendido que antes. Pensando en lo extraña que era. — ¿Acaso los de tu tipo no tienen nombre? —Le urgió ella.

—Por supuesto que sí, me llamo InuYasha. —Respondió con destreza, exponiendo sus palabras tajantemente.

—InuYasha…—Meditó un segundo la joven. —…Ha sido un gusto conocerte, hasta luego. —La pelinegra dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo exhausta que estaba; el día había sido demasiado largo. El aldeano que estaba con ella la siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna. De repente, a sus espaldas, se escuchó una potente voz, que sólo podía provenir de la garganta de un ser como el que habían dejado atrás.

— ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas? —Se paralizó con la pregunta. Fue su curiosidad la que la obligó a detenerse, aunque no se volvió ni respondió inmediatamente. —No es que me interese. —Aclaró, no quería demostrar ahínco por ella. —Es sólo que me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi futura rival. —Insistió el demonio.

—Kikyou…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º *º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Comenzaba un nuevo día. Kikyou sentía algo renovado dentro de sí, no sabía qué era, pero percibía que acaecía un cambio en su interior, algo imperceptible para la mayoría de la gente, ya que ella seguía mostrando ese rostro frío y calculador. Las obligaciones de ella eran demasiadas. Todos los días jugaba con los niños, pero lo que más la mantenía ocupada era el cuidar de la Perla, pues debía purificarla, además de protegerla de todo demonio o persona que deseaba robarla y no eran pocos. Casi no tenía tiempo para ella.

La tarde había transcurrido sin problemas, pero la noche no. En esta ocasión una sola flecha fue suficiente para acabar con el monstruo. Kikyou dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, estaba agotada. Harta de tener que lidiar con lo mismo todos los días. Por algún motivo desconocido, en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacía aquél joven mitad bestia. Volvió a sonreír sólo recordarlo colgado en aquél árbol y completamente confundido. Se preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué no la atacó en aquella ocasión.

Cualquiera que le hubiera visto habría pensado que se habría vuelto loca, pero por fortuna ese día se encontraba sola con el demonio muerto. Miró sus ropas, esta vez habían quedado demasiado sucias. Decidió dirigirse hacia unos baños termales para quitarse la suciedad de la batalla.

InuYasha ya se encontraba en el lugar. Después de una ardua batalla contra un ciempiés gigante todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Ambos estaban bañándose en el mismo lugar, pero sin saberlo, una gran roca les impedía notar la presencia del otro, además del vapor. Sin embargo sus sentidos no tardaron en alertar a ambos, percibían la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. —Ni siquiera aquí puedo estar en paz…—La joven salió del agua y tomó sus ropas, coló a prisa su hakama rojo y apretó la cinturilla con firmeza, después su kosode blanco y encima el haori del mismo color, ya vestida se acercó a ver que pasaba.

El hanyou igual estaba vestido, su hinesumi en su sitio y su actitud combativa denotada en su rostro, las garras estaban en posición. La sorpresa por ver a aquella mujer en el sitio figuró en sus ojos de ámbar. —Eres tú…

— Debí suponer que si estabas tras la Perla…—Respondió con su voz gélida, controlando el nervio repentino que surgió en su corazón. De alguna manera ese ser le causaba una tristeza al estar en su contra. Lástima que fueran tan similares…

—Te equivocas, yo ya estaba en este lugar… además, no te creas muy importante porque lograste ganarme la vez pasada…—La miró desafiante y agregó. —Fue simple descuido mío… no creas que volverá a pasar.

—Esto es todo, yo me marcho… No tengo la paciencia como para lidiar contigo. —Dio media vuelta, en verdad no quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo libre en una pelea contra él. Sintió el youki aumentar y se mantuvo alerta mientras avanzaba, a la espera de cualquier señal de ataque.

—Tú no puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca, perra infeliz…—Impulsó sus piernas y estuvo a punto de llegar hasta ella, pero Kikyou actuó mas ágil y lanzó tres flechas, dejándolo apresado de nuevo contra un árbol de los alrededores. — ¡Bájame de una inútil vez, bruja endemoniada!

—Pensé que la vez anterior había sido un descuido…—Su tono sereno y sin atisbo de expresión fue raro al decir la burla. No la miraba a los ojos, sabía que en ellos no encontraría nada que fuera de ayuda. —Escucha… no tengo intención de seguir desperdiciando mis flechas contigo, desiste de seguirme de una vez…

— ¿Y porque no me eliminas? —La hilera de sus finos colmillos salió en la sonrisa arrogante y lasciva que le daba. Quería provocarla, si no podía contra ella, al menos podría terminar con su miserable existencia. —Sería la forma más práctica.

—No voy a complacerte…—Respondió tajantemente, con su acostumbrada sutileza de voz. —Si tu vida no te interesa ve y deshazte de ella con alguien más…—No estaba de frente cuando le respondió aquello. A él le costó reaccionar de esa impresión, aunque fue cuestión de segundos, la mujer ya no esta frente a él. El viento llegaba la misma dirección donde estaba instantes atrás. Casi como si delineara la silueta de ella, tan majestuosamente. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía decir nada amable de la perra maldita que lo había atrapado ahí, de una manera tan fácil.

—Kikyou…—Exclamó al aire, molesto. Su nombre sonaba demasiado bien cada vez que lo pronunciara.


End file.
